


I Forgot We Didn't Mean Anything

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Teamates with Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't like each other. They don't hate each other either. But they needed each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felipe was fidgeting with the handle of the bag he was holding. He thought it would be a good idea to show up with some fruits since he doesn't really know what to bring with him. He was walking back to the familiar halls of the hotel where the team are staying at, pass his room that's right across where he was going. He knocks on the door not really knowing who'll be answering the door.

Felipe wasn't at all surprised when Alex, Marcus' trainer, opened the door. It seemed that the other man was more surprised to see him before he lets out a sigh and steps aside to let Felipe in. He walks through and spots Marcus' shoes by the foot of his bed. Marcus was propped up on his bed, his neck held in place by some sort of neck pillow. Marcus greats him with a raised eyebrow which Felipe returns with a roll of his eyes.

"You can go now." Marcus says towards Alex who was watching the two drivers with a careful expression on his face. "Promise not to kill each other?" Alex asks, somewhere between joking and skeptical, as he waits for a response. "Promise." Marcus answers back. "Just call of you need anything or if you feel anything's wrong." Alex says as he places a bottle of what must be painkillers on Marcus' bedside table. He gives the two drivers one final nod before he leaves the two of them alone. 

"Not expecting you to visit me." Marcus says as he eyes up Felipe who was still stood awkwardly with a bag in hand. "Just making sure you're okay." Felipe shrugs as he finally places down the bag he was holding on the desk. They both know that this was strange at the same time this was a first for them, having to deal with an accident that could determine if Marcus could race or not, it was an uncomfortable feeling that settled in his stomach when he was told that the Swede was on his way to the hospital. 

Felipe shakes his head to clear his mind before he starts cutting up the fruits he brought with him. He places them on a plate and walks over towards Marcus' bed. He was hovering awkwardly before Marcus scoots over leaving just enough space for Felipe to sit down. "I swear it's not poisoned." Felipe jokes as he holds up a slice of apple for Marcus to take a bite of. Marcus chews slowly as he watches Felipe fidget with the plate of fruit placed on his lap.

It wasn't the first time they've been alone in a room. On the contrary, they've been alone together countless times it was just never for such reasons. Marcus tries not to let his mind wander to the times when they would drag the other inside one of their hotel rooms and how one of them would end up pinned against a wall as the other all but rips their clothes off. He tries not to think of the last time Felipe was alone with him, how the Brazilian was fighting back not to moan out as Marcus pounds into him, not caring if he leaves bruises. They needed a release otherwise they'd just go off on each other in front of the world. It was either fuck or fight between them.

It's pretty common knowledge that they don't really like each other but they never really hated each other either. But he'd be lying if he says he didn't need the Brazilian in that way. He thinks how it started out with the both of them drunk and sloppily rutting against each other before they made it to the bed. How whenever they both got into the points how he'd end up on his back as Felipe towers over him, riding him without a care in the world as he smirks down at Marcus' face contorted in pleasure. He remembers that one time when it wasn't about fucking between them. How he slowly stripped them off of their clothes, how he kissed his way down Felipe's body and took his time to make the both of them feel good. How they almost fell asleep in each other's arms before Felipe slinked back into his room. That was when he remembers that they may have a thing going on between them but it doesn't make the two of them a thing. 

Marcus suddenly remembers where he is when Felipe holds out a half of a kiwi for him to eat. "You think you'll be okay tomorrow?" Felipe asks as he waits for Marcus to swallow down the kiwi. "I hope so. Just a few more tests by the FIA that I think I can pass." Marcus says as he opens his mouth waiting for Felipe to feed him more fruit. "Good. I need to be able to kick your ass tomorrow." Felipe says as he places the half empty plate on the bedside table. He gets up to grab a bottle of water from the small fridge and to look around for a straw. He returns to sit back down next to Marcus as he helps him drink some water. "Can you pass me one?" Marcus asks as he points at the bottle of painkillers. Felipe pops one out of the bottle before he makes Marcus open his mouth and he places the small pill on his tongue before he helps Marcus drink some more water. 

"You need anything else?" Felipe asks as he places the bottle down next to the painkillers. "No, I'm good." Marcus says as they stare at each other in silence for a few minutes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Felipe says as he stands up and looks at Marcus who was getting as comfy as he can. "Yeah. See you." Marcus says with a nod and a tight smile. "I really do hope I can race you tomorrow." Felipe says, his voice sincere, before he nods and makes his exit, the sound of the door closing behind him drowning out the sound of Marcus' sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

He's never fidgeted more in his life like he's been doing in the past two days. He didn't even expect to be let in by the other man but here he is inside Marcus' room. The Swede was wearing a robe as he sits on the edge of his bed, Felipe standing opposite him.

"Why are you here?" Marcus asks, his tone a mixture of confused, amused and just tired. Felipe just shrugs, _'I don't know where else to go'_ was left unsaid as the Brazilian bites his tongue to keep the words inside. "Look, I'm not really in the mood for anything." Marcus says with a sigh as he looks at his teammate. Were they really that used to fucking after races that it's become routine to end up in one of their rooms together? 

"I'm not in the mood either." Felipe finally says. The race was shit for both of them. More so for Marcus who barely got racing, they really shouldn't expect much from a car built overnight. After the race he just felt numb, tired of being disappointed, tired of being angry at things. He just wants somewhere where he doesn't have to think. How he ended up in Marcus' room, he doesn't know. 

Marcus sighs before he stands up and turns down the covers on his bed. "You can either leave or stay. I don't care, I just really want to sleep." Marcus says before he tugs on his robe and lets it drop before he slides in bed. He turns away from Felipe and closes his eyes fully expecting for the Brazilian to leave. He didn't expect the sound of clothes being shed and the sound of what must a phone being placed on the bedside table before he feels the other side of the bed dip. Felipe pulls up the covers over the both of them, keeping the space between them as they face opposite sides of the room.

Felipe falls into a restless sleep. He was somewhere between being asleep and being awake. He was trying his best not to turn around and face Marcus. Because they don't do this sort of thing. They fuck and get it out of their system and they go their separate ways. They don't do affection and comfort. The one time they had sex that wasn't full of anger and frustration left him confused. The way that Marcus kissed every bit of exposed skin with every piece of clothing he took off, how he laid him out on the bed and kissed his way down his body. He lost himself in the feeling of the Swede's kisses and the way everything just felt so good. How he couldn't even recognize his own voice with the way he moaned out Marcus' name and he snuggled against him at the end of the night and almost fell asleep in his arms. That was when the spell was broken and he remembered where he was and who he's with.

Felipe sighs as he slowly blinks his eyes open. Maybe he should just go back to his room and then he'll sleep better there. Before he even thought of getting out of bed, he feels the bed shift and an arm drapes across his waist. The feeling of a warm chest against his back and Marcus' steady breathing tickling the back of his neck. "Stop thinking and go to sleep." Marcus mumbles against his neck as he buries his face against Felipe's neck and pulls him closer against his chest. 

He doesn't know how it doesn't feel awkward and he doesn't know why it helps him feel more relaxed than he's felt in the past two days. The feeling of Marcus' steady heart beat against his back is almost soothing. He's never felt more intimate with the other man and right now he feels like he's surrounded by Marcus in every sense. Felipe doesn't want to think, he's tired of thinking. The last thing he remembers was feeling what must be a smirk against the back of his neck as he falls into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only 8 in the evening but Felipe was getting ready for nice quiet night in, checking if anything good is on TV before he goes to bed. It was the Tuesday night before the weekend and he decided to arrive early and see the city a bit. He's just put his boxers on and grabs the robe hanging on the hook before he slips it on. He was about to settle on the bed when he hears someone knocking in his door. He goes to open it and was surprised to see someone he wasn't expecting.

Marcus was standing there with a bottle of wine in hand looking glad that Felipe finally opened the door before making his way past his teammate and into his room. "Sure go ahead in." Felipe says sarcastically as he closes the door behind him. "Drink with me." Marcus says as he puts the bottle of wine on top of the table by the window facing out into the city. "What?" Felipe asks as he watches Marcus open the bottle of wine before he pours some out on the glasses he found and offering one to Felipe. "Everyone else gets in tomorrow. I dunno what to do." Marcus says before he takes a swig from his own glass.

Felipe sighs before he sits down on the chair in his room, Marcus was already sat on the other chair facing him, before he takes a gulp of wine. "So." Marcus starts as Felipe turns to look at the Swede. "Do you know what the team are making us do this week?" Marcus asks as he looks at Felipe. He wasn't sure what Marcus was talking about since the team makes them do a lot of things so he just shrugs his shoulders. "Hmm." Marcus hums as they fall into silence, finishing of their first glass of wine before Marcus pours them both some more. 

Marcus suddenly fishes out his phone before he taps it a few times and music starts to play. Felipe squints at him but Marcus just chuckles as he starts humming along to the song. "This how I relax sometimes. Wine, music, some friends." Marcus says as he takes another drink. "But your friends aren't around yet so I'm the substitute? I'm touched." Felipe snorts before he pours some more wine in his glass. "No. I'm here because I wanted to be here." Marcus says, looking at Felipe as if he was an animal about to run away from him. "You're always too tense. I just wanted to see if I can help you relax." Marcus adds, trying to look as friendly as he can. 

Felipe brings up his glass towards his lips before he looks at Marcus. "Thank you." He mumbles against the rim of his glass before he takes a rather large gulp of wine. Marcus smiles at his teammate, something that he admittedly doesn't do often enough. But this time he was trying to change that. He was trying to make things work for the two of them, be it as teammates who are actually civil towards each other to maybe even become friends, something he'd never thought he'd think about when he first met the fiery Brazilian when they were both so young and let their emotions get the better of them. He'd like to think that they've both matured enough to let certain things in the past go.

Marcus also didn't fail to notice how slowly Felipe's starting to open up to him, something that he's both thankful and confused about. He'd never admit out loud how the Brazilian just fitted perfectly in his arms as they slept together, how the feeling of his skin against his was something he's almost come to crave at night but it was always about physical comfort with the two of them, mostly them ending up fucking their frustrations away as a release but it was only recently that Felipe wouldn't shy away from his kisses when they're not in bed, how he'd snuggle against his chest as Marcus buries his face against his neck and lets Felipe's silky locks tickle his cheek as they fall asleep together. 

"You look tired." Felipe's voice breaks him away from his thoughts as he looks at the Brazilian who was staring at him. "A bit. Wine must be getting to me." Marcus says as he looks at the now almost empty bottle. He picks up his phone to turn the music off before he puts it back in his pocket. "I should get back to my room. Let you sleep." Marcus says as he stands and helps put the bottle and glasses aside. He was making his way across the room towards the door when Felipe spoke up again. "You can stay if you want." Felipe says, just the slight waiver of his voice could be heard as Marcus turns to face him. 

They stare at each other for a while before Marcus nods and slowly takes his shoes off and empty out his pockets. He places his phone and wallet on the bedside table before he looks at Felipe who was turning down the covers of the bed. Marcus starts to take his clothes off, so different to the other times he's had to do it in front of the other man, as he folds them carefully and places them aside. He slowly slides in in bed as he watches Felipe shrug out of his robe and join him in bed. Felipe pulls the covers back up over them before he turns off the lights to his room. Marcus was just laying awkwardly in bed before he feels Felipe move closer towards him before he turns on his side facing away from him. Marcus takes that as his queue to wrap his arms around the Brazilian's waist. He pulls Felipe closer to him so he can bury his face against his neck and inhales deeply. He hears Felipe let out a deep sigh as he relaxes in his arms and his breathing even out. Marcus feels a small smile creep into his face before he presses a small kiss against Felipe's shoulder. He feels his eyes go heavy as he joins Felipe in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus was weaving his way through the dimly lit restaurant. He was meeting up with Jo right before the weekend picked up and they'd barely have time to catch up. He sees the Britt wave him over and he smiles at his friend as he makes his way towards him.

The food was good and they let themselves have a pint of beer foe the night. They were chatting about their plans for the holiday and where they'll be going. Jo mentioned a trip to Greece with his family and another trip to Mauritius with his brother. Marcus gives him a smile since he knows why Jo's making that particular trip. 

They eventually end up talking about work. Something that they won't talk about with another driver unless they trusted them that much. They've know each other for too long to doubt the others trust. Marcus tells Jo about the company that's taking over Sauber and what his part is in the takeover. Jo says he's glad that he'll finally see some improvement on his car before letting out a sigh. Jo then tells him that the team's stopped developing the current car and switched focus for next year. Marcus gives his friend a sympathetic smile and tells him that he still believes he'll get his first points this year.

"So it's pretty much sure you're sticking around next year." Jo says and Marcus shrugs. "Unless something better comes up but that looks unlikely." Marcus says. "And Nasr, is he sticking around too?" Jo asks, his tone more on the amused side. "I don't know. Why'd you ask?" Marcus almost frowns at his friend. "Look mate, I know what's going on between you two." Jo says as he gives Marcus a sympathetic look.

Marcus stiffens because he was sure that whatever's going on between him and Felipe stayed between the two of them. They were careful whenever they're around other people so he can't think how Jo could have found out about them. "If this was any other person I'd tell you to be careful. But this is Nasr, you never know when he's playing games and he'd turn things around and make you look bad." Jo says. Marcus understands how Jo and Felipe never saw eye to eye but he's never heard Jo talk bad about anyone before. 

"Don't let him use you to keep his seat. Last I heard his funds are running low and you never know what he'd do to keep his seat." Jo says before he takes a sip of his drink. Marcus doesn't know why but he feels a curl of what almost feels like anger as Jo continued to talk about Felipe that way. Maybe they have their ups and downs but Marcus knows that Felipe will never do that. He's too proud to sink to that level and he'd never admit it to anyone but he doesn't want the Brazilian to leave the team. 

"Mate, you okay?" Jo asks and Marcus snaps out of his thoughts as he looks at Jo who was looking at him with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think we should head back." Marcus says as they pay for their dinner and make their way back to their respective hotels. He gives Jo a pat on the back before they go their separate ways. As he's walking back to his hotel, Marcus tries to think why he felt that way when Jo was saying those things about Felipe. Whatever's going on between the two of them is still confusing and Marcus couldn't define whatever it is. 

Marcus was about to open the door to his room when he stops and turns around to face the door opposite his. Felipe's room. He really has no reason to go to the Brazilian but something in him just keeps telling him to take the five steps separating them and knock on his door. Before Marcus knows it the door was beginning to open and Felipe pokes his head from the gap to stare at Marcus. Felipe steps aside to let Marcus into his room before he closes the door and locks it. When Felipe turns around to face Marcus, he was met with a pair of warm, chapped lips crashing onto his. He feels himself being backed up against his door as Marcus wraps an arm around his waist while he feels his thumb brushing against his cheek.

The kiss was demanding but not harsh, a sense of urgency as Marcus delves in to taste every corner of Felipe's mouth. The kiss was full on need and want and desire and lust all in one as Marcus lifts Felipe so he can wrap his legs around his waist. Felipe lets out a gasp he his bare torso meets Marcus' chest and how he can feel how fast the Swede's heart is beating under his shirt. He was about to go to bed when he heard the knock on his door and he was not expecting this. He feels Marcus hand wander lower before he feels his ass get squeezed. He lets out a mewl before Marcus eases his hold on him and lets him stand back on his own feet. They finally break apart, their breathing ragged as they rest their foreheads against each others. Marcus lets his head fall against Felipe's shoulders before he gives his neck a small kiss before he steps back.

Marcus finally takes a good look at Felipe. His lips are swollen and red, his cheeks flushed and his hair was a mess as he tries to catch his breath. He was gorgeous. He moves towards the Brazilian once more before he gently wraps both of his arms around his waist and leans in for another kiss. Softer, more gentle before he breaks the kiss. He brushes some of Felipe's hair away from his face before he gives him another quick kiss. "I just wanted to say goodnight." Marcus says as he rubs circles against Felipe's hip. He dives in for one last kiss before he steps away from Felipe and gives him one final nod before he returns to his room. Whatever was the strange feeling that he felt earlier was now gone and that night, Marcus fell into a peaceful sleep. His thoughts full of soft lips and warm, tanned skin that belongs to a certain Brazilian only a few meters away.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus slowly feels himself wake up, slowly blinking his eyes open, as he feels a weight shift on top of his chest. He looks down to see a familiar mop of brown hair and feeling of Felipe's steady breathing in time with his as the Brazilian continues to sleep.

The race was as uneventful as it can get for Marcus. Half way through it he just couldn't help but think to just get it done and over with so he can get some well deserved break. With a few laps to go, he hears his radio come to life as his engineer lets him know that his teammate just retired from the race. He gives a message of acknowledgement as he continues on his way. Marcus can't remember a race that he's been more glad to see the checkered flag being waved as he crosses the line. 

That night when he's finally back in the comforts of his hotel room and under the warm spray of the shower, he finally feels himself relax like a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. As he shuts off the water, Marcus hears someone knocking on his door. He only has time to put on a robe before he goes to open the door for whoever was impatiently knocking. 

He was surprised when Felipe pushes his way into his room. He watches him take off his shoes before he pulls off his shirt and turns to face Marcus. Marcus was staring at the half naked man in front of him with wide eyes before he notices the look he has in his eyes. That was all Marcus needed before he all but lunges towards Felipe as he crushes their lips together. There was a scramble of hands trying to rid Felipe of his jeans before the Brazilian pulls off the tie on Marcus' robe and pushes him so he falls back on his bed. 

Felipe rids himself of his pants before he crawls on the bed as he makes his way up to join his and Marcus' lips once again. The feeling of Felipe's warm skin and Marcus' body still slick from his shower was driving both of them insane and they rut against each other. Marcus feels himself getting lost with how good everything feels. He manages to flip them so that he was on top before he grabs hold of Felipe's hands and pins them down above his head. He looks down at Felipe who was trying to catch his breath, his lips red from being kissed but his eyes were almost pleading with Marcus. His eyes saying everything that he was too proud to say in words. It was that look that made Marcus realize that Felipe needed him.

He gently lowers his face until their lips were millimeters apart. But every time Felipe tried to lean up, Marcus would just pull away from him. He wasn't doing it to mess with him but he was doing it to help calm him down. He wants to take his time with him, wants things at a slower pace than just fucking the frustration out of Felipe. He finally dives back down to give Felipe a slow kiss, trying to coax Felipe to slow things down by pulling away when he starts to get demanding. Marcus starts to kiss his way down Felipe's body as he lets go of his hands before he tangles them in Marcus' hair. 

Felipe couldn't fight the moan he lets out as Marcus takes him in his mouth and his grip on the Swede's hair tightens. Marcus couldn't help but smirk around him as he sucks harder and Felipe's moans got louder. Marcus was enjoying the fact that Felipe's letting himself go but it wasn't enough to have him begging Marcus to give him what he wants. Marcus slowly trails his hands down. Felipe let's out a surprised gasp when he feels fingers teasing him as Marcus lets him go with a pop before moving up to kiss Felipe, letting him taste himself as he continues to tease him with his fingers. 

Felipe lets out a frustrated mewl before Marcus pulls his fingers away and enters him in one swift thrust. Felipe was left grabbing the sheets as he lets Marcus fill him up. It was sweet bliss that turned into slow torture as Marcus started to rock his hips at such a slow pace that Felipe had to bite his lips to stop himself from begging. Marcus knew how to press all of Felipe's buttons and knows exactly what he wants. He'd give him a taste before he'd return to a slower pace that left the Brazilian somewhere between blissed out and frustrated.

"Please." Felipe says, his voice almost a whisper as he looks Marcus in the eye. Marcus couldn't help but smirk. "What do you want? Tell me." Marcus couldn't help but tease him as he scrapes his teeth against Felipe's neck, wanting nothing more than to mark him but he knows he couldn't. "Fuck me, please." Felipe says and that was all it took for Marcus to start on a much faster pace before he changes the angle and Felipe was seeing stars and mumbling incoherent things. Marcus can feel that he was close and ups his pace before he feels the familiar tightens and takes Felipe in his hand and their moans fill up his room as he feels warmth coat his hands and he slumps against the Brazilian. They fell asleep a few minutes later, only having enough energy to use Marcus' robe to clean them up before they got comfortable next to each other. Marcus' arm around Felipe as he buries his face against his neck. Marcus could still make out the scent of something uniquely Felipe against the smell of sex that's clinging to his skin as he places one last kiss against it before he feels his eyes go heavy. 

Marcus feels Felipe slowly wake up against his chest as he strokes a patch of skin with his thumb. He feels Felipe slowly lift his head before he turns up to look at Marcus. Marcus moves his hand to brush away some of Felipe's hair away from his face and lets himself enjoy the feeling of the silky locks against his skin. Felipe rests his chin on Marcus' chest as he lets him play with his hair. They were perfectly contented with just laying there staring at each other before Felipe leans up and presses their lips together. Marcus was surprised at first when Felipe kissed him. Because Felipe never kisses him first, it was always him that initiates the kiss between them. It was slow and lazy and almost perfect that Marcus couldn't help but smile into the kiss. "Morning." Marcus says against Felipe's lips when they break apart. Felipe lets out an appreciative hum before he rests his head against Marcus' chest, where his heart is, as Felipe lets out a sigh. 

"This is nice." Felipe says as he snuggles closer to Marcus who was still playing with his hair. "Yeah?" Marcus asks as he couldn't help but chuckle. "I like it." Felipe says against Marcus' vibrating chest before he starts trailing kisses up to his neck. Marcus turns his head so their lips could meet briefly before they were left staring at each other. "I." Felipe starts before he cuts himself off, his voice a bit nervous as he looks at Marcus with wide eyes. He was gripping the sheets too tight and the look of distress quickly forming on his face. Marcus places a hand on top of his and a kiss on his forehead. "It's okay." Marcus says with a gentle smile.

They eventually got out of bed, Marcus helping Felipe find his clothes as he gets dressed and Marcus puts on his robe. Once Felipe was dressed and checks of he has his room key, Marcus ducks down for one last kiss. They won't see each other for a month and Marcus is only realizing now how much he's really gotten use to having Felipe around every other weekend and he feels something strange in his chest. "You can still come to Brazil if you want." Felipe says as he makes his way to the door. "It's too warm for me there." Marcus says with a chuckle. "Why don't you come to Sweden?" Marcus asks jokingly. "Too cold." Felipe says as he wrinkles his nose at the idea of spending summer somewhere cold. Felipe gives him one last nod which he returns before he's out the door. A few seconds later, Marcus hears the door from the room across his close shut before he lets out a sigh and throws himself back in bed, the scent of Felipe still clinging to his sheets as he presses his face against his pillow and breaths it in.


	6. Chapter 6

Felipe was making his way to his floor at the hotel they were staying at. He's just gotten dinner for himself and a little bit more extra food. The elevator stops at his floor and he gets out. He makes his way towards where his room is but instead of darting to his room, he makes his way to the room next to his. Marcus' room.

The Swede was having a torrid time since they returned. His car not behaving the way it's suppose to. Having to take penalties and given how their car already is, it was pretty much given that he'll have to start at the very back if not from the pit lane. Felipe knocks tentatively as he waits it Marcus will let him in. The door eventually open to reveal Marcus looking tired and still dressed in team wear. 

Marcus lets out a deep sigh as he lets Felipe into his room. He sets the bag down with the food on the desk as Marcus sits down on the chair and Felipe finally sees the telemetry and all the other data that he must have been gong through. "Have you eaten?" Felipe asks as he brings out the contents of the bag he brought with him. "Not really hungry." Marcus says without even looking up from the data he was reading. Felipe furrows his brows before he comes near Marcus. "You need to eat. Take a break." Felipe says as he places the food in front of Marcus. 

Marcus finally looks up to Felipe before he sighs and puts down the data he was holding. He stands up from the chair, his eyes still looking at Felipe as he steps closer to the Brazilian. Marcus lets out another sigh before he dips down and kisses Felipe with no warning. Felipe was taken by surprise with the kiss but responds to Marcus kissing him. He feels the Swede relax as they continue to kiss and Marcus lets out another sigh against his lips. "Okay. Let's eat." Marcus says once they break apart. He picks up the food and sits back on his bed with his legs stretched out.

Marcus looks at Felipe before he pats the spot beside him and Felipe picks up his own food and joins Marcus on his bed. They start eating dinner as Marcus lets out an appreciative noise as he digs into his pasta salad. "Thank you." He says as he looks at Felipe who was eating his own dinner. Felipe feels a small smile creep into his face as Marcus continues to eat his dinner. He's seen the way that Marcus' shoulders slumped when they were having their debrief and doesn't know why it just doesn't sit right with him. Seeing the Swede under such distress didn't look right and Felipe thinks that's why the crazy thought of bringing him dinner crossed his mind. 

They finish their food as Felipe clears up the containers as Marcus returns to where he was sat studying the data from his car. Felipe finishes cleaning up before he turns down the covers on Marcus' bed and he empties his pockets and places his things on the bed side table. The last thing Marcus needs is a troubled mind as they head into qualifying the next day and Felipe knows that he needs to calm himself to be ready for tomorrow. He carefully strips out of clothes before he folds them. He makes his way towards Marcus who was still looking down on the data in front of him. Felipe slides his arms around Marcus' neck as he feels the Swede relax as he feels the warmth of Felipe's skin against his tired neck. Felipe kisses the side of his neck and then his jaw before Marcus turns his head so their lips could meet. 

Marcus pushes the chair so he can have enough space to pull Felipe down on his lap. Marcus runs his hand against the warm skin as Felipe presses himself closer to him. Marcus hums as he feels more of the stress leave his body as he kisses along Felipe's jaw. He's missed this, having Felipe in his arms. It was something he wouldn't have even admitted to himself during the summer break but now that he has Felipe right here in his arms, it feels like this is something he needs, that Felipe is something he needs in his life now. 

He pulls away from Felipe to look at his face and to brush some of his hair away from his face. He absentmindedly rubs circles against Felipe's thigh as Felipe leans in to give him a quick kiss. "Come to bed." Felipe says against his lips before he presses their lips together once again. They break apart moments later as Marcus presses their foreheads together, their breathing mingling with each others, as Felipe sneaks a hand inside Marcus' shirt. "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Marcus feels something warm against his neck, a soft pressure against his pulse, as he lets out a soft hum. He doesn't know of he's still asleep and dreaming with how nice he's currently feeling. He feels the warmth slowly move downwards as he slowly cracks his eyes open. 

The unmistakable feeling of lips planting wet kissed across his chest makes him open his eyes to a mop of brown hair and brown eyes watching him closely. He lets out a pleased hum as Felipe continues to trail kisses lower and lower. Marcus lets himself get lost for a bit in the feeling of being kissed all over. Tries to remember why the Brazilian is currently in bed with him as he remembers falling asleep together the night before, something that's slowly becoming part of their routine besides the end of the weekend fuck that they still have. 

Marcus felt like he was shocked awake when he feels Felipe lick up his entire length before swirling his tongue against the tip. "Fuck." Marcus all but sobs brokenly as Felipe repeats the same action a few more times until it was starting to feel like the Brazilian was torturing him. He lets out a frustrated mewl that turns into a sharp gasp as Felipe takes him all in his mouth. 

He lets out a few curses in Swedish before he threads his fingers into Felipe's hair. The silky locks feeling amazing under his touch but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Felipe's warm mouth around him right in that moment. Some part of his blissed out brain is still convinced that he's dreaming since Felipe never goes down on him so willingly or without the sense of urgency. It was always some quick affair that end with Marcus fucking Felipe's mouth until he feels Felipe swallow him down until he can't control himself anymore. 

Marcus feels Felipe swallow around him as he fights wanting to thrust into the warmth of Felipe's mouth as he feels himself getting close to release. "Fuck." He lets out as he watches Felipe's head bob up and down at a faster pace as he feels himself get lost in the pleasure and let go. The warmth of Felipe's mouth was a stark contrast to the cool air that hits him when he lets Marcus go with a soft pop. Felipe tries to wiggle his way up towards Marcus. Marcus closes his eyes briefly as he tries to catch his breath when he feels the bed shift and opens his eyes to Felipe looming over him propped up on his side. Felipe leans in and delves his tongue into Marcus' mouth, making sure Marcus can taste himself with every swipe of his tongue in his mouth. They break apart for air, Marcus seeing the sparkle of mischief in Felipe's brown eyes. He leans in for another quick kiss before he gives Marcus a small smile. "Happy birthday."


	8. Chapter 8

It's realistically just a matter of getting through the checkered flag and finishing the season at this point. The season was one to forget for them all in terms of results.

The moment Marcus was done speaking with the media, he rushed back to the Sauber base to finally have some well deserved time to himself. He finally gets to his cool-down room and starts stripping off his race suit to get changed, he prefers to shower once he's back in his own room so he can collapse on his bed right after. He was starting to pack his things and try and make an escape back to the hotel when he sees his phone go off letting him know he received a message. _'I'm next door.'_ The message says and Marcus quickly pockets his phone before he goes to where he's needed. 

He checks if anyone's around before he opens the door next to his room and closes it quickly. The room was dark and Marcus spots the discarded helmet on top of the table. Felipe was laying down on the massage bed as he sits up when Marcus steps closer. Marcus has never seen Felipe look so tired. They've seen each other after races under the sweltering sun, races under torrid rain and after when they crashed into each other but he's never seen the Brazilian looking so empty and done. 

Felipe pats the spot next to him and Marcus takes that as a sign for him to sit down next to his teammate. They sit next to each other in silence for what felt like a long time before Marcus hears Felipe let out a deep sigh before he moves closer to Marcus until he was leaning into him. Marcus feels Felipe's head rest on his arm as he rests his chin on top of his head. He fights the urge to place a kiss on top of his head. It seemed out of place as he lets Felipe do as he pleases for the time being. He feels arms go around his waist as he feels Felipe cling on to him. He puts a tentative arm around the Brazilian as he feels him settle on his side. 

They settle back into silence, both of them getting comfortable in their position of just holding each other, before they were disturbed. Marcus' phone buzzes to let him know he received a new message before he pulls his phone out of his pocket. _'Where are you?'_ The message reads from Alex as he puts his phone back in his pocket. But Felipe must have seen the message as h disentangles himself from Marcus. "Looks like you need to go." Felipe says as he runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah." Marcus says as he stand up from where he was sitting on the bed.

He tries to straighten out his clothes, a poor disguise to waiting if Felipe will say or do something else. "Thank you." Felipe says, his voice sounding small even in the quiet room. Marcus dips down and gives him a quick kiss in response. It was comforting for the both of them no matter how brief it was, something that Marcus wanted to do the moment he walked in and saw the look on Felipe's face, how he wanted to just take him and kiss away all his troubles as if a kiss could make them forget how bad things are Sunday after Sunday. How he wouldn't admit to anyone that this is the one good thing that he looks forward to during race weekends. When Marcus pulls back he gives Felipe one last nod before he leaves Felipe alone with his thoughts once more.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 5 AM, Singapore time, when Marcus got back to his hotel room. The day was filled with interviews and commitments with some of their sponsors. The entire time all Marcus could think about was getting back to his room and taking a nice long shower to get rid of all the sweat and just the feeling of the water cooling his body after being exposed to such humid conditions. 

He gets rid of his shirt before he goes to the bathroom the get the shower running. He checks his phone to see of he got any messages and proceeds to check his social media accounts. There was someone knocking on his door which makes him toss his phone on his bed. He thinks about putting on a shirt but it seems a waste since he'll just take it off for his shower. He opens the door to see Felipe standing there who quirks his brow at Marcus' half-naked state before he enters the Swedes room. 

Felipe takes off his shoes as Marcus picks up his phone and places it on the bed side table. Felipe was just sitting on his bed as he watches Marcus take off his jeans and tosses it at the general direction of his suitcase. "I was gonna take a shower." Marcus says as Felipe continues to watch him. "Okay." Felipe says Marcus toes off his socks before looking back at Felipe. "Do you want to join me?"

Marcus was prepared to be turned down. He thinks that showering together was too intimate for them. Even though the lines of nothing and something have already been blurred since they started sleeping next to each other instead of just sleeping with each other, it still felt like they were tip-toeing around each other. Marcus was surprised when Felipe stood up and started shedding his clothes. Marcus wanders to the bathroom to check if the water's come up to temperature before he turns around to see that Felipe's followed him in.

The Brazilian was eyeing him up in his almost naked state which makes Marcus smirk at him as he slowly slides his boxers down before he steps out of them and gets in the shower. The water against his body felt like heaven after such a long day. He steps away from the spray to watch Felipe rid himself of his own boxers before he joins Marcus in the shower. Felipe lets out a sigh as he lets the water surround him, his hair turning a shade darker as it gets wet. Marcus couldn't help himself as he runs his fingers through the wet locks, still silky under his touch despite the water. He grabs the tiny bottle of shampoo before he pours some out on his hand and proceeds to wash Felipe's hair. Marcus makes sure to massage Felipe's scalp as he washes his hair which makes Felipe moan softly with how good it feels. Marcus smiles a little as he cradles Felipe's head before he leans in and presses their lips together briefly before he rinses out the suds, careful to not let any get on Felipe's eyes. 

Marcus then sets of washing his own hair when he feels hands roaming on his back which was followed by a pair of cool lips which causes him to sigh in pleasure. He makes quick work on washing his hair as Felipe washes his back before he returns the favor. When Felipe turns around and starts washing the front of Marcus' body, he feels like he had to hold his breath. It was so intimate as he feels tentative hands roaming on his chest that it almost feels like it was the first time Felipe's touched him. Felipe looks unbothered as he sets on the task of cleaning Marcus but as he looks up so their eyes could meet he saw the hunger in the Swedes eyes before he surges forward and crushes their lips together. Felipe gasps as his back meets the cold tiles of the shower wall as Marcus' chest pushes onto his. 

He tries to keep up with Marcus' hungry kisses as he feels him start grinding up against him and Felipe cracks open an eye to look down just to see how hard Marcus is and couldn't fight the moan the escapes his lips at the hottest thing he's seen. He bucks his hips as if sending a message to Marcus who then wraps and arm around him to pull him closer and to stop him from sliding down the shower wall. He groans when their erections meet and bites his own lips before looking back at Marcus who was looking at him with his eyes blown with lust and his smirk almost devilish. Marcus then snakes his hand between them before he grabs the both of them and Felipe feels like all the wind has been knocked out of his chest as Marcus squeezes both of them in his hand and he has no idea how he hasn't come then and there but then Marcus starts moving his hand and Felipe lets out the filthiest moan followed by a choked sob and the smallest chuckle from Marcus as he swallows all his noises in a kiss. 

They rinse out soap and come from their bodies as Marcus all but holds up Felipe as he guides them out of the shower. He dries them with towels as Felipe looks out for the count. His body was still tingling and the air conditioning gave him goosebumps as Marcus guides them back towards his bed. Marcus turns down the covers as Felipe slips into bed. Marcus makes his way towards the windows to adjust the curtains as the tiniest rays of sun starts to rise above Singapore before he joins Felipe in bed who was already snoring lightly before he wraps an arm around his waist and presses one last kiss on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Marcus winces as the antiseptic hits his elbow. He bites his lips to stop himself letting out a whimper as Felipe looks up from what he was doing. Of all the people cycling with him it had to be him that the bloody chicken had to run in front of. 

Felipe just raised an eyebrow at him when he first found out what happened to him before giving him a smirk. "A chicken?" He says as Marcus fights the urge to groan. "It was huge." He says as he makes a gesture to show how big it was. "The chicken lived and you look like shit." Felipe says pointing out his current state. Marcus just pouts and says nothing more after that. 

"There." Felipe says as he finishes putting the ointment on his wounds on his elbow and his arm. "Can we put the bandages later?" Marcus says as Felipe holds out the tape before putting it down and nodding. "I still need to do your back." Felipe says to remind him as Marcus hangs his head a bit before he stands up and gingerly takes off his shirt. Felipe moves over to the bed and sits down before he pats the spot next to him and Marcus sits down facing away from him. Marcus hears Felipe sigh before he cleans out the wound on his back. It was smaller compared to the ones on his arm and hand but it still stung a bit. 

"Maybe you could kiss it better." Marcus jokes and he could already imagine Felipe rolling his eyes before he feels a sharp sting as the ointment hits his wound. "You're an idiot who let a chicken beat you." Felipe says as he closes the cap on the ointment. "The ones on your hand and arm should be dry now." Felipe says before he stands up to fetch the bandages as Marcus offers out his arms for Felipe to bandage up. Felipe's eyes dart back and forth between what he was doing and Marcus' eyes as he tries to be as gentle as he can in taking care of his wounds. Marcus fights the shiver he feels as the feeling of Felipe being gentle with him feels strange and new. He's had those hands all over him but never in this way. 

Felipe finishes up bandaging his arm before he moves to his back. Marcus was playing with his discarded shirt as he waits for Felipe to finish up when he feels the familiar feeling of lips against his skin. He turns his head to look at the Brazilian who was looking back at him. "Done." He says as he moves off the bed and to put away the rest of the bandages. Once he was done, Marcus reaches out for him as he leads him back towards the bed. He gently pulls him down so he was sitting on his lap as he wraps his arms around the Brazilian. Marcus feels Felipe stiffen in his arms before he relaxes when he rests his head on his shoulders. 

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this, you know." Marcus says as he rubs circles with his thumb on Felipe's arm. "Someone has to take care of you." Felipe says and Marcus feels something well up in his chest at those words. "I'd do the same thing if it was you in my place." Marcus says with a sincere smile. Felipe turns his head to face the Swede at those words. It felt strange to hear them coming from Marcus but it makes him feel secure, that he believes every word that Marcus said. He'd never imagine that Marcus would say something like that to him. It's been playing at the back of his head, that whatever this thing is between them could get out of hand, he never even considered that this would happen. That he would feel this way towards the most unlikely person he could feel this way for. 

"Hey." Marcus says to try and get Felipe's attention as he pulls him closer to him and he leans in so their lips could meet. He sighs against the Brazilian's lips as he feels himself relax for the first time since his accident. Felipe reaches out to run his thumb across Marcus' cheek. Marcus moves so that he was half laying on the bed as he doesn't let go of Felipe. But Felipe breaks the kiss between them so he could move to lay on his side next to Marcus. Marcus lays on his uninjured arm as he moves closer towards Felipe. He runs his hands through his hair before he strokes his cheek with his thumb. His eyes doesn't leave the warm brown ones of Felipe's as he moves closer and gently nudges their noses together. He gets a small smile from Felipe which satisfies him before he joins their lips once more.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the Tuesday night when most of the team have arrived at their hotel in Suzuka for the week. Marcus was just glad to be back in Japan, a bit of home away from home, even if it's a stark contrast from Sweden. He's already unpacked and settled into his room when he got a message from someone from the team. They were having some sort of team dinner and Marcus notes the time and place before he jumps into the shower to get ready. 

About an hour later, Marcus finds himself in a packed restaurant amongst different members of the team. He gravitates towards his guys and sits with them when he notices who's just walked in. Felipe was wearing a white button-down shirt with dark jeans as he smiles at his guys before he slides into a seat next to one of his mechanics. Marcus manages to catch the Brazilian's eyes and he sees the corner of his lips twitch upwards just a fraction, the closest to a smile he'll ever get when others are around. 

They eventually head back to the hotel but some of the guys wanted to stay out a bit more and see what's around. At first he thought it was a coincidence that Felipe was heading back too but the briefest brush of their hands as they walk back made him think otherwise. They eventually reach their floor and Marcus fumbles a bit with his room key but the moment he got his door open, Felipe followed him inside. They kick off their shoes in one corner as Felipe plops himself on the bed. Marcus thinks for a while before he fishes something out of his suitcase. He brings out a bottle of sake that one of the fans gave him when he arrived and he begins to pour some out for the two of them. 

"Trying to get me drunk?" Felipe says as he takes the offered glass. "Maybe. Find out all your secrets." Marcus says back as they knock back their drinks. Felipe winces as the alcohol burns his throat but he offers his glass up when Marcus refills their glasses. He drinks up once more as Marcus settles by his side on the bed. He feels the heat of the sake curling in his belly as he pops open a few buttons on his shirt, he hears Marcus let out a low hum by his side as he watches his fingers dance over the buttons and more of his skin gets exposed. "If not your secrets then maybe I'll settle for you naked on my bed." Marcus teases as he takes a drink out of his glass. "You're an idiot." Felipe says as he rolls his eyes and grabs the bottle out of Marcus' hand to fill up his glass. 

_'Your idiot'_ goes unsaid between them as the thought passes through Marcus' mind. The alcohol was a poor excuse, a way to hide if he lets himself slip up around Felipe, but it was the best he can do right now. "Tell me something else you haven't said a million times already." Marcus says as he bumps their knees together. He watches Felipe's face turn from impassive to thoughtful as he fills up Marcus' glass with more sake. "I'm kind of glad the chicken didn't do any damage to your face." Felipe says as he takes another drink. "Yeah? Worried about my face, huh?" Marcus teases. Felipe turns a bit to look at him before he lifts a hand up to caress the side of the Swede's face. "Don't want you getting any uglier." Felipe says with that cock-sure smirk of his and Marcus always wanted to punch it or kiss it off of his face whenever he saw it. 

"You're lucky, you know." Marcus says as Felipe continues to caress his face. "Hmm?" Felipe hums in reply. "If I didn't like you so much I'd have punched you already." Marcus says and he feels the hand on his face still and everything in the room was still, as if even their breathing has stopped. It felt like forever before Felipe moved to place the bottle and his glass on the bedside table before he moves at such a speed that Marcus feels the wind get knocked out of his lungs. His eyes widen when Felipe straddles him and his face set to a stony expression before he yanks Marcus' glass out of his hands and sets it down somewhere. "You're an idiot and you're drunk." Felipe says, his face hovering inches away from Marcus'. "And if I'm not?" Marcus says, almost challenging. "Fuck you." Felipe says before he crashes their lips together. 

Marcus surprises Felipe when he manages to flip them over so that he was the one hovering above the Brazilian as he pins his hands above his head. Marcus looks down at him, his eyes flashing between betrayed and confused as Marcus closes the gap between them once more. This time it was slower, Marcus trying to calm the fiery Brazilian with the kiss as he feels him relax a bit before he breaks the kiss. "No more games." Marcus says, looking Felipe in the eye as he loosens his grip on his wrists. He watches Felipe's face soften as he gives him a small nod and he lets go of one of his hands. Felipe reaches for Marcus' hand almost tentatively before he leads it towards the remaining buttons of his shirt, as if guiding it to what he wants him to do, as Marcus begins to unbutton the rest of Felipe's shirt as he holds on to his wrist. After the task was done, Marcus gives Felipe's cheek a quick kiss as he looks back down at the brown eyes he's grown fond of. Felipe takes his hand and guides it to where he wants it, he guides it towards his chest. Above his heart. They stare into each other's eyes for what feels like forever before Felipe lets out a long sigh and places his own hand above Marcus' hand and nods. No more games.


	12. Chapter 12

Marcus rolls on his back, trying to catch his breath, as he feels the air around the room slowly drop. He could still hear Felipe mumbling in Portuguese between labored breaths and it makes Marcus smirk. Mind-blowing sex aside, the fact that he was able to reduce Felipe to a mumbling mess just gives him an extra feeling of satisfaction. 

He turns on his side and props himself on his elbow as he brushes away some hair from Felipe's face. There was just something about the way Felipe looked after they just fucked that Marcus couldn't get enough off. That sleepy sort of smile that slowly tugs out of the corners of Felipe's lips that slowly turns into a full smile right before Marcus leans in for another kiss. He nibbles slightly on those very same lips where moments ago where worshiping his name over and over before he pulls back and rubs the end of their noses together. He waits for that contented sigh that escapes Felipe's lips before he leans back again to admire the other man. 

Marcus never expected that he'd be such a mess the moment he saw Felipe in his suit for the event they went to in Mexico. The Brazilian just had to quirk a questioning brow towards him and he just wanted to drag him away from everyone and fuck him. The car ride to the event was torture as they sat at the back of the car and their knees would touch and Marcus could see whenever Felipe would run his hand through his hair. When he saw the slightest glance that Felipe made towards him he thought two could play the game. He fixed his shirt in such a way that it exposed a bit more of his chest and he feels Felipe sit up a bit straighter in his spot. 

The moment they got back to their hotel from the event, they tried to calm themselves down to at least make it to one of their rooms first and the moment Marcus got his door open, Felipe didn't have a single care in the world whoever saw him go in as they crush their lips together. Felipe tugs on Marcus' shirt until it was untucked from his pants as Marcus works on their belts and Felipe wriggles out of his suit jacket. "Fuck, you're beautiful." Marcus says as he tears his lips away from Felipe as he tries to take in some much needed air. "Fuck me now. Please." Felipe begs as he tries to pull Marcus back towards him and the Swede all but growls as he claims his lips once more. 

Marcus feels a smile form on his lips as he thinks about how they ended up in bed this time, it was always the same right after. He pulls Felipe closer to him as he snuggles in close and places a kiss against his shoulder. "Already sleepy?" Felipe asks and Marcus could tell from the tone of his voice that he was teasing, that he wanted more. "No, just catching my breath and enjoying this." He says as he places another kiss on the back of Felipe's neck. "Good." Felipe says before he rolls them over and straddles Marcus' hips and smiles down at the Swede.


	13. Chapter 13

Marcus was making his way back to the Sauber hospitality after spending some time in the garage. They were setting up the cars and they wanted to make sure that everything was in order. He was lucky to have a late start to his day compared to his teammate but since they were in Brazil and the home of one of their major sponsors, even he had his fair share of media commitments. The team wanting to get all the technical things done the moment he got to the circuit before letting him face the press for the rest of the day. 

He remembers waking up that morning to feeling familiar fingers running through his hair and warm lips being pressed against his neck. He lets out a groan as he feels himself being pulled out of sleep as he feels lips decent upon his. He slowly kisses back before the kiss was broken. "I need to go." Felipe says as he continues to stroke Marcus' hair. Marcus slowly opens his eyes to see Felipe looking down at him, propped on his side as his free hand moves to stroke his cheek. "I'm having breakfast with my family." And when Felipe said that Marcus' felt a bit guilty for even thinking about arguing five more minutes. "You can go back to sleep when I go. I just wanted to tell you." Felipe says but Marcus shakes his head no. "Don't think I could if I tried." He says knowing that the cold sheets smelling of Felipe would just be a sad reminder. "I'll see you at the track." Felipe says as he gives him one last kiss before he pulls his clothes back on and rushes back to his own room. 

Marcus makes it back in time for lunch as he smiles at the other members of the team before grabbing a plate and pilling on enough food to keep him going for the rest of the day. He finds himself a table near the back, somewhere that any member of the media will feel wary in intruding, before he takes a seat and starts on his lunch. He was in between taking a bite when he sees someone approaching his table. He relaxes when he sees who it is but it was quickly replaced by the feeling of nervousness. He smiles as Felipe's mother takes one of the empty seats on his table and smiles at him. He remembers meeting her when they were still in GP2 and she has always been kind to him and in return he would offer her a small smile in kind. 

"How has your stay been going?" She asks with a kind smile that Marcus returns. "It's always nice going here, a little busier than usual, but I've alway loved returning here." Marcus says as she nods approvingly. "A lot calmer in Brasília. If you ever wanted to visit." She says with a playful smile and Marcus chuckles. She was practically inviting him to their home and he doesn't know how to react to that. "I've seen the way you look at my son." She say and Marcus stiffens at her words despite the smile still on her face. "And I've seen the way my son looks at you, I remember when I first met you back then when both of you were still boys and I can tell." She says before she lays a gentle hand on Marcus' arm. "And I want to say thank you." She says as her smile grows and Marcus could tell that shock was written all over his face. 

"Don't be a stranger Marcus." She says before she was standing back up again and making her way back to the rest of her family. He watches as Felipe joins them and looks towards the direction where his mother came from. Their eyes meet and Marcus sees Felipe's face soften as he smiles at the Brazilian who nods in acknowledgment. He continues with eating his lunch, his mind wandering every now and then to thinking about going to Brasília and being around Felipe and his family. If such a thing will ever happen and deciding that it's not such a bad thing to want to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Marcus heard Felipe coming into their hospitality area before he saw him. The round of applause was hard to ignore and even he couldn't fight a small smile from spreading on his lips. They never stood a chance in dry conditions but in the wet conditions it would have been a miracle for them to cross the line in once piece let alone cross the line in the points. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Felipe receiving hugs from the other members of the team that were waiting for him as he entered. Marcus stood up from his spot where he's been watching the rest of the race after his crash to go over and join the celebrations. He puts on a friendly smile as he approaches Felipe who was still in his race suit before finally spotting the approaching Swede. Marcus gives him a friendly hug and a pat on the back for his job well done. Everything felt like it was for show as Marcus reminds himself that he and Felipe are rivals first before anything else. Felipe gives him an elated smile and Marcus just wants to pull him back in his arms. 

Marcus eventually excuses himself as he disappears back to his driver's room as he feels someone brush past him to see Felipe making his way to his own room. The Brazilian gives him one look before Marcus follows him to the room beside his. Felipe quickly shuts the door before Marcus pushes him against it. "You did good." Marcus says as he pushes Felipe's hair away from his face wanting to look Felipe in his eyes to let him know that he means every word. "Are you okay?" Felipe asks as he brings a hand up against Marcus' cheek. Marcus sees worry flash in Felipe's brown eyes and he leans in to brush his lips against the Brazilian's. 

Marcus felt like he forgot how to breath and that kissing Felipe was a need instead of a want. Here he was, in his moment of glory as the hero of the entire team, and the first thing he asks was if he's okay. "I'm good." Marcus eventually answers before he lets go of Felipe. Felipe starts to get changed out of his race suit and back into his team wear. He throws a smile towards Marcus before he slips his shirt on and grabs a cap from the small table with his other things. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been quite." Felipe says as he approaches Marcus who only smiles at him. "I'm fine. Promise." Marcus says. 

"I'm staying another night in São Paolo, my family's staying too, but I can still see you tonight." Felipe says with a small smile. Of course Felipe's going to be out celebrating with his friends and family and yet he was still making time for him. "Okay." Marcus says with a small nod. "It's strange for you to not talk this much." Felipe says as he looks at him quizzically. Marcus catches him by surprise as he pulls him flush to his chest before he claims his lips and delves in, leaving any argument out as he shuts him up effectively. Felipe was left panting as he tries to catch his breath when they break apart. "That's really all I want to say." Marcus says as he gives him one last kiss. "Have fun tonight." Marcus says with a smile which Felipe returns before Marcus was off to his own room. They'll find a way to celebrate on their own later.


	15. Chapter 15

Marcus knew the moment Felipe woke up. The change in his breathing and the way that his muscles tensed as he tried not to move and pretend that he was still asleep. But Marcus knew better and kept his own eyes closed. 

They stumbled back into their hotel at round 3 in the morning, dodging other people and drivers as they walked a few blocks away from the club to catch a taxi together to take them back. Their eyes were glassy as they share dopey smiles until they were dropped off and tried their best to get to their floor with minimal fuss. They make it back to Felipe's room since it was closer and the moment the door closed Felipe was dragging Marcus towards him for a kiss.

It was messy as they couldn't stop giggling as Marcus pops the few remaining buttons on Felipe's shirt while they both struggle to take their pants off. "We're so drunk." Marcus giggles as his pants hang around his ankles and Felipe holds on to him to keep himself from falling as he steps out of his. "I just want to kiss you." Marcus says with a pout as he pulls Felipe flush back against his chest. "Then kiss me." Felipe teases as he tries to focus his eyes on Marcus' but everything looked hazy through his eyes and he could have sworn that Marcus was glowing. 

"I want to kiss you on the bed." Marcus all but whines as they try to drag themselves towards the bed. They both fall back as they laugh at their drunken state before finding each other lips once more. They stay that way for a long time, sharing sloppy kisses in between drunken giggles, before one of them pulls the covers around both of them and they fall asleep tangled in each other's arms. 

Marcus finally moves to stroke Felipe's hair to let him know he was awake. He feels the heavy sigh that Felipe lets out against his chest. "What's wrong?" Marcus asks as Felipe finally lifts his head to look at Marcus. Felipe just shakes his head before laying it back down against Marcus' chest, placing small kisses against it as Marcus continues to play with his hair. "If it was up to me, I'd want you to stay. Not just because of this but I want you as my teammate." Marcus says. Felipe tightens his hold on him in response. Marcus felt like he needed Felipe to know that, that it wasn't just for convenience but that he meant it. 

Marcus eventually pulled himself out of bed to make the two of them coffee. He walks back towards the bed as he hands Felipe his coffee which he accepts with a smile as Marcus slips back in bed. Felipe downs half of his coffee before letting out a satisfied groan and places his mug on the bed side table. He shuffles closer to Marcus until he was able to straddle the Swede who just grinned through his coffee before Felipe plucks the mug away from him. Marcus places his hands on Felipe's hips as Felipe leans in for a kiss. They both taste like coffee and hints of whatever they were drinking last night. It may have been fun to share drunken kisses but it was a lot better waking up this way. 

They were both staying for another day and it was their last few hours to be able to enjoy being around each other this way in a long time. And Marcus knows for sure that it wasn't just what they do that he'll miss but Felipe himself that he'll miss during the winter. "You know, before I left home, my mother told me to invite you over to Brasília." Felipe says as he traces circles on Marcus' chest. Marcus laughs as he looks at Felipe who was propped on his side. "Did she really say that?" Marcus asks, highly doubting that Felipe's mother would actually invite him over to their family home in Brazil even if she did mention it during their brief conversation during the last race. "She didn't say that exactly." Felipe says as he stops what he was doing to look at Marcus. "She said that I should invite my boyfriend over so they can all meet you." Felipe says. 

Marcus didn't know what to feel in that moment. The fact that Felipe's family wanted to meet him and that they referred to him as his boyfriend. This was the first time that whatever relationship they have has been acknowledged and by Felipe's own family no less. "Only if you're paying for my tickets." Marcus eventually says and Felipe rolls his eyes at him. "You don't have to if you don't want to go." Felipe says and Marcus could hear the edge in his voice when he said that. Marcus gently takes Felipe's wrist into his as he smiles at him. "No. I want to go if you want me there." Marcus says as Felipe's face softens. "Maybe sometime in January. Before they'll want you back at the factory." Felipe says and Marcus doesn't fail to notice how he said _'you'_ instead of _'us.'_

He knows that Felipe's still worrying about his seat for next year but right now all he wants to do is make him forget all his troubles in whatever way he can. "We have all the time in the world to plan that." Marcus says before he rolls them over so that he was looming down Felipe with a smirk on his lips and mischief in his eyes. "But right now there's something else I can't wait to do to you." Marcus says before he starts trailing kisses down Felipe's body.


	16. Chapter 16

The rush of the cold winter air rushes through the lobby of the Sauber factory as Marcus comes in. He greats everyone he passes a happy holiday with a smile. It was the night of the team Christmas party and the last of the team event that he had to attend before he's officially done for the year. 

He'll have time to see everyone later and to say his thanks to everyone else who's stayed all year at the factory working on next year's car. He's had the entire flight to Switzerland to come up with something, making sure to include Peter and Monisha in his little speech later. But there was one other person that he wanted to thank but wouldn't be able to make it to the party that night. 

He makes his way to his driver's room at the factory to sort out his things and to wait for the party. He's brought presents for his boss and for his engineers and some of his mechanics. He spots a pile of presents and cards on the table in his room which puts a small smile on his face. He sorts through some of them chuckling at some of the messages written on the cards especially when he spots the one sent to him by Bernie. He takes out his phone and takes a few shots of it to show his fans before he puts it back with the others. 

Marcus spots a present wrapped in rich blue paper with a twine wrapped as a bow on it. It was small and skinny, almost as if a piece of paper was wrapped in it. He doesn't know why but the moment he takes it in his hands he had the urge to open it then and there. He opens the present to see a crisp white envelope with his name on it written in a familiar hand writing that he'd recognize anywhere. Felipe's.

He opens the envelope to see a few sheets of paper that contains arrangements for a private flight to Brasília in January. Marcus almost couldn't believe his eyes with what he's seeing. Felipe took the time and Marcus doesn't even want to imagine the cost with reserving a private jet just so he could be with him. Marcus sees a small Christmas card in the envelope and opens it. _'I'll wait for you to give me my present in person. Feliz Natal.'_ Marcus couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head but the feeling of something warm blossoming in his chest. His own present for Felipe, a cashmere sweater and a new Rolex, seems nothing in comparison to what Felipe's given him. Marcus couldn't wait to see him and be able to give him his presents and to just be around each other again. 

Marcus pulls out his phone and quickly opens up a new message to Felipe. _'I'll see you soon.'_ He types out before he hits send, the smile never leaving his face as he puts his phone back in his pocket. He hears a knock on the door before Alex enters. "You ready?" His trainer asks as Marcus puts away Felipe's present somewhere safe before he's ready to join the rest of the team. "Yeah."


End file.
